Jealousy comes unexpected
by jadachavis
Summary: Kevin has never been jealous of anything or anyone. So what happens when the new Spanish exchange student grabs the attention of everyone in school, and sets his eyes on our beloved nerdy dork? A Kevedd story
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 1

The school was in all hypes, for the football captain scored the winning touchdown at last night's game against Rivendell high school. Peach creek was going as the undefeated highschool football team this season. As for the captain, Kevin was being praised by the students and teachers, and the all the girls, excepted for his best friend, Nazz, were all under he's arms. Kevin was the hottest and most popular boy in school; All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him.

"Hi, Kevin." A short brunette girl wearing a cheerleader uniform, grabbed onto Kevin's shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Sup, Tiff." Kevin said with his playboy smile. "Hey congrats on the winning touchdown last night. You were amazing." She said. "Thanks, but I couldn't do it with my team." You're So cool, Kevin." She giggled.

Kevin wrapped his arm around Tiff's shoulders.

"So...There's a party going on tonight at Jalon's house. I was hoping you wanna come with me?" She asked smiling, batting her eyelashes at him.

As soon as he was about to answer, the three minute warning bell ranged. If Kevin got another tardy, he would have to do Saturday school, and God how he hate Saturday school.

"Sorry Tiff, rain check, okay? See ya." Kevin said as he dash off to class.

With only a few seconds left, Kevin made it to class along with several other students. Kevin took his seat in the lady row, and two seats away from that nerdy dork known as Edd or Double D. Edd was known for being the smart one out of the three Eds, or the dork with the sock on his head. He was reading some Shakespeare book he got for his birthday, when the teacher finally spoke, Edd put his book away into his brown messenger bag. Kevin put his head down on the desk, ready for the boredom to put him to sleep.

"Alright class." Said the teacher. "Today, we'll be discussing-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Everyone turned to see a lightly tanned boy with black hair and brown eyes standing by the door. He was wearing a white T-shirt, navy blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees, black converse, a black leather jacket, a gold cross around his neck, and an Blue Excorist messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" The boy looked down at a piece of paper he was holding, guessing it was a class schedule. "Is this Senorita Jackman's English class?" Asked the tanned boy. "Why yes. Are you new?" Asked Mrs. Jackman.

The boy then walked in the classroom with everyone questioning up a storm on who this Latino kid was and where he came from. Not to mention that he was hot, practically hot as Kevin...maybe more. He handed Mrs. Jackman the paper, she examined it, and after a few seconds she handed him back his paper.

"Well, class...looks like we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

He turned to face the class.

"Buenos Dias, I'm Carlos Solano. I'm with the student exchange program." Said Carlos. All the girls let out an adoring sigh as the hear the Spanish accent come from his mouth, Kevin just rolled his eyes. He didn't really care...That is until he saw Carlos winking at Double D.

 _'Hold the fuck up. Did he just wink at Double dork?'_ Kevin thought. 'Ugh, not that I care.' He thought again as he placed his chin in his palm.

He glanced over at Double D and his eyes widen when he saw Double D blush as he was looking away, hiding his embarrassment under his hat.

 _'What the fuck?! Is he blushing? Why the hell is this pissing me off?!'_ Kevin yelled in his mind. After the whole introduction, Carlos took a seat in front of Kevin and beside Double D, and class began.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 2

Edd's P.O.V.

 _'Oh Goodness, he winked at me. Me.'_ I thought to myself as I pulled my hat over my eyes and looked away. I felt myself blush in embarassment as I heard the class mutter about who Carlos was winking at, but I think a few knew that he was winking at me.

Carlos came closer and took the empty seat next to me and in front of Kevin. I could see him glancing at me from the corner of his eye, I ignored it as Mrs. Jackman being to speak. I reached into my messenger bag on the other side of my desk, pulled out my mechanical pencil, and placed it on my desk. I than reached for my notebook, as I placed my notebook on my desk, I accidently knocked my pencil off it. I reached, but was fortunate to see that it was already caught before it landed on the floor. I looked up to see it was Carlos, he was smiling while looking at my pencil charm; it was a mini version of Pikachu from Pokémon. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Cute pencil charm." Said Carlos handing me my pencil back. "Um...t-thank you." I stuttered.

I took my pencil and began to take notes. Carlos leaned back in his seat and did the same, but still glanced at me now and then. Yet for some strange reason, his eyes weren't the only ones I felt on me during class; I felt someone behind me staring at me, I turned to see that Kevin was looking at me before he quickly turned away and looked out the window. He looked rather angry.

 _'Was Kevin just staring at me?'_ I thought to myself.

After an hour the bell ranged and class was over. I packed my bag, got up from my seat, and headed for the door. As I headed to my locker I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped a bit, thinking that it was Kevin or one of his friends who like to use me as a personal punching bag or threaten me to do their homework, and somehow I tripped over my own foot in the process. I was surprised when I felt the person grab me and pull me close so my back was on their chest before I felled face first onto the ground, I felt my face heat up. I looked my shoulder to see it wasn't Kevin, or one of his friends, but it was Carlos.

"Are you alright, amigo?" He asked. "Uh,yes...you just...startled me." I said. "My apologies, i didn't mean to startle you. I couldn't help but notice that you left the classroom before I got the chance to know your name. As you know, my name's Carlos Solano...what's yours?" He asked as he reached his hand out to me. "Uh...Eddward...Eddward Vincent, but everyone calls me Double D." I said as I took his hand and shook it.

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, I blushed again for like the third time today. He smirked at me as he let go of my hand and slid his into his pocket, his other hand grabbed the strap of his Blue Excorist bag.

"I like your bag." I said as I looked at it. "Thanks, my cousin got it for me. I like that beanie on your head, though I'm rather curious of what's under there." He said.

I found myself giggling at what he said which revealed the gap in between my teeth; He's the first person to actually say he likes my hat.

"Que lindo, you have a gap in between your teeth." Said Carlos.

I giggled again.

"Well Double D, since I'm new in town...I was wondering if you could show me around, say...next Friday after school?" Carlos asked. "Um...I don't know...I might be busy. " I mumbled. "Well, if you're not busy..." He pulled out a small folded piece of paper from out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Give me a call." He said.

I took the folded paper and opened it. It was his phone number.

"Hasta Luego...Eddward." He said, then turned the other direction and left. "Bye." I said as he left.

I watched him disappear as he went down the stairs at the end of the hallway. I gave my beanie a small tug and smiled, but that smile soon vanished when I heard someone's snickering behind me.

"Well...looks like someone's made a new friend." I turned around to see it was Nazz. "Why are you snickering?" I asked. "I just thought that was cute, nothing more, dude." She replied.

Nazz and I started hanging out more after middle school, I still tutor her from time to time, but only with the difficult stuff she doesn't understand, otherwise she's very intelligent. Plus, she's dating Eddy and best friends with Kevin, my childhood bully. Speaking of Kevin, he was acting strange during class. Maybe Nazz can tell me?

"Hey Nazz, is Kevin feeling alright?" I asked as we made our way down the stairs. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. "Yeah, he's fine. Why you ask, dude?" She asked.

I scratched my cheek with my finger.

"Well...I could be imagining things, but...during Mrs. Jackman's class, I sort of felt him and Carlos staring at me. When I looked over at him, he looked away, but had an angry expression on his face." I explained. "Hmm...that is strange. Idk what to tell you Double D, he seemed perfectly fine yesterday, but I'll talk to him after practice. Who knows..." She smirked. "Maybe it's cause of the new kid." She said as she looked down at her phone. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for practice. Bye Double D, tell Eddy I'll text him later." She yelled as she ran to the gym doors.

When she got there she was met by Kevin at the door in his football practice clothing. He was wearing red and white kleats, white football pants, a green tank top, his shoulder pads, and his signature red hat. Nazz waved me goodbye and I did the same, I couldn't help but notice Kevin glancing at me again before he went inside with Nazz. I made my way in the other direction and headed for the door. As I did I thought about what Nazz said. Maybe it's because of the new kid. I shook my head and came back to my sense. I pulled out Carlos' number from out my pocket.

 _'There's no way he would be jealous...right?'_

Wanna give a quick thanks to all of the nice review. Thanks for enjoying my story, keep reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. Also check out my other Kevedd story, The Ogre and The Fairy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 3

Kevin's P.O.V

 _'What is wrong with me? Why I'm I so worked up about this?'_ I thought as I glanced over at Edd. He was taking out his pencil and notebook from our his bag, he knocked his pencil off his desk, I saw the little Pikachu charm on it when Carlos picked it up. He was blushing again.

 _'He never blushes at me like that.'_ I said in my head as I clenched my fist that was laying on top of my desk. _'He's actually quite cute when he's embarrassed.'_

He caught me staring at him, I looked out the window before or eyes met, but I felt my own cheeks turn pink.

 _'What the hell was I just thinking? That dork's not cute at all. And why would I think he's cute at that; He's a guy.'_ I thought as I looked out the window. Still my eyes caught a glimpse of him whenever he was looking back at me during class, plus they looked over at the Spanish charmer known as Carlos who was seriously pissing me off every time he looked at Double D.

 _'Ugh, just get this class done with already.'_

When school was done, I made my way to the locker rooms to change for football practice. After I changed into my football practice clothes, I waited for Nazz outside of the gym doors; she had cheerleading practice. I saw her and Double D talking as they made their way down the hall. What are they talking about?

"Bye Double D, tell Eddy I'll text him later." She yelled as she made her way to me.

She waved Double D off, he did the same. I opened the door for her and she went inside, as I did I looked at Double D. Our eyes met, but he turned from me and walked the other direction.

"Hey Kev." Nazz called me. "Kevin...Kevin!" She yelled which got my attention. "What?!" I yelled back. "You were staring at Double D, dude. You feeling okay?" She asked.

I scoffed as I walked to the other side of the gym where the doors lead outside.

"It's nothin' alright." I said. Of course, she followed me with determination on her face. "No it's not, I saw the way you were staring at him and you have never stared at anyone like that...Dude, what gives?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Like I said, it's nothin'. I gotta go I'll talk to you after practice." With that we went our separate ways.

I let out a sigh of relief when I made it outside, but I knew for a fact that after practice she was going to be on me the minute it was over. And after 2 hours...I was right...Damn it.

"Alright, dude. You owe me at least an explanation." Said Nazz. "I have nothin to explain, Nazz." I said to her as we sat on her sofa in front of the TV.

I a gave her a ride back to the cul-de-sac on my motorcycle, but not before we made a quick stop to McDonald's. She took a bite of her cheeseburger that was in one hand and was texting Eddy with the other. I keep forgetting she was dating that money grabbing dork. I took a sip of my Pepsi and looked at the TV, we were watching some crap on MTV, but I could feel her eyes on me which made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You know...Double D and I were talking." She said. "And?" I asked.

Another bit of her burger.

"...He said that you were staring at him during class today and you looked rather mad..."

Another sip of my soda.

"He was just imagining that. What do I have to be mad about?" I said. "Dude, this wouldn't be about the new kid, Carlos, would it?" "What?!" I yelled. "No." I cleared my throat after I notice I yelled. "Sure it isn't..." She said as she looked at her phone.

She got a text message, she opened it, and giggled. I looked at her.

"Eddy?" I asked. "Yeah..." She said with a smile as she replied back to him and put her phone down.

She laid her elbow on the armchair and looked at the TV. I took a sip of my drink.

"Double D's going on a date with Carlos next Friday."

SPIT!


	4. Chapter 4

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 4

"It's not a date!" Edd yelled. "Please don't misinterpret...I'm just showing him around town is all." Edd calmly said as he folded his arms together, but was blushing nonetheless. "Yeah. If it's not a date, then why's your face red, Sock head?" Eddy asked.

Eddy smirked as Double D's face got redder and his eyes widen. Double D tugged his hat over his eyes to hide his embarrassment while he mumbled something under his breath. Beep Beep, went Eddy's phone, it was a text message from Nazz.

To Eddy: I'm outside. You ready to go?

Eddy replied back.

To Nazz: Yeah, OMW, babe.

Eddy put his phone in his pocket.

"Nazz is outside, I'm heading out." Eddy said. "Might I ask where you two are going?" Double D asked as they headed to the front door.

Double D has this thing about wearing your shoes in the house; they drag in dirt so anyone who comes in has to take off their shoes she put on some bunny slippers he provides. Eddy took off the bunny slippers and put on his red and black Nikes.

"Nazz wants to go see the new Unfriended movie. You know the one about the dead girl's Facebook account and someone killing off a bunch of teens and all of it is being shown through Skype or something." Eddy explained as he finished tying his shoe laces. "Oh...well I hope you two have fun. "I said as I opened the door. "Sure. Later, Sock head." He said as he left out the door and headed towards his car.

He owned a 2007 black Mitsubishi, Nazz was waiting by the passenger side of the car. She reached out her arms to Eddy and they kissed. Nazz waved to Edd as she got into the car, he waved back and watched as Eddy got into the car and drove off. Edd was about to close the door until he heard someone's voice. He turned to see it was Kevin. When did he show up?

"Hey Dork." He said. "Kevin..." Edd looked around. "W-What are you doing here? It's rather late." Edd asked. "It's only 8 o'clock and I was just making sure Nazz wasn't waiting out here by herself." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. "Oh, I see..." Edd said quietly. "Well that was very nice of you, Kevin." "Yeah." Kevin said as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the ground.

Edd's phone started ringing, he pulled out his phone, then looked at Kevin.

"You should probably get that." Kevin said add he turned on his heels ready to go back across the street. "Yes. Good night, Kevin." Edd said as he went back inside and answered his phone. "Night, Edd." Kevin said.

Both of them stopped in the middle of the tracks, stunned by what Kevin had just said. Both of them blushed, Edd glanced back at Kevin, Kevin didn't look back, but he didn't move from his spot. Edd lifted his phone to his ear, turned and walked back into his house.

"Hello, Eddward Vincent speaking." Edd answered his phone.

Kevin took this chance to glance over at Edd who's back was turned and going inside his house, he stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his orange hoodie. His own was red, but soon faded when he heard Edd mention a certain person's name.

"Oh, good evening, Carlos. I'm glad you got my message." Edd said as he shut his door.

Kevin caught a glimpse of him smiling again which made him clench his fist tightly inside his pocket. He took a deep breath and and exhaled add he went back to his house across the street. When he opened the door to his house, he looked back at Edd's. He watched the figure through the living room window, talking on the phone with Carlos. Kevin growled and clenched his fist tighter. He went inside and slammed the door hard enough that the noise echoed through the entire house, luckily his parents were out.

"Ugh!" Kevin groaned "WHY THE HELL AM I SO FUCKIN PISSED ABOUT THIS?!" He yelled.

It was now Friday and school was officially over. Eddy, Ed, Nazz, Rolf, and Kevin decide to go hang out at the mall after Nazz, Rolf, and Kevin were done with practice. Rumors have been filling up the school as everyone had notice Edd and Carlos together during lunch, class, and in the library after school and Carlos was becoming quite the popular guy in school, but people could tell that he liked Double D. They actually had a few things in common, too; they both liked anime/manga, they both liked reading Shakespeare for fun, Robotics and chemistry were they're favorite subjects, and they both studied harder than anyone. Carlos has been even teaching Edd to speak Spanish and learn of his culture. Edd and Carlos have already left the school to go hang out somewhere.

It was around 6:45 in the evening and the gang was at Foreman Mall, looking around in different shops like Hot Topic, Victoria Secret, Pacsun, Foot Locker, etc etc. When it came time to eat, it was a tough decision, but Ed came up with the idea that they try the new Mexican place call _El Fuego_. The place was known for their good food, especially their chicken enchiladas. Of course, when the gang went inside the spotted Edd and Carlos talking in a booth.

"Hey look guys, it's Edd and Carlos." Said Nazz. "Yeah it is." Eddy said as he and Nazz both looked at Kevin who had an irritated look on his face, they looked back at each other, and smirked. "C'mon guys, let's go sit with them."


	5. Chapter 5

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 5

"So what do your parents do for a living?" Edd asked. "My mother's a world class chef and my father is...let's just say he's a businessman of many sorts." Carlos explained.

They were sitting in a booth, talking and eating chips and salsa while they wait for a waiter to take their orders. Carlos had his arm resting on the chair behind Edd. They had gone to the art and history museum, the movies to see The Avengers: Age of Ultron, and now here they are seating in El Fuego Mexican Restaurant.

"What about yours?" Carlos asked. "Oh well...my mother's a marine biologist and my father's genetic scientist." Edd explained. "Wow, a marine biologist and a genetic scientist...that's pretty cool. No wonder you're so smart." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

Edd's cheeks turned pink from Carlos' admiration.

"It's okay, I guess." Edd said as he took a sip of his drink. "Hi Double D" In walks Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf, and Kevin. "Oh, good evening, everyone." Edd said as put his drink down. "Lumpy thought we should try this place out." Eddy said. "Mind if we sit with you guys?" Nazz asked. "No, not at all, chica. You must be the rest of Edd's amigos?" Carlos said. "The rest?" Nazz said as they all sat down in the booth.

Of course Kevin was seated next to Edd since the rest of the spots across from him were taken. Kevin looked at Carlos, Carlos looked at Kevin, and for a moment there was a lighting of rage striking between them, with poor Edd in the middle.

"Kevin, Edd, and I have English together." Said Carlos as he and Kevin continued to stare at each other. "Isn't that right, Kevin?" Carlos asked with a small grin.

Kevin just scoffed and looked away, acting like he didn't hear what he said.

"Oookay...well, I'm Eddy. This beautiful, blonde goddess right here is my girlfriend Nazz." Eddy introduce as he kissed Nazz on her cheek. "My name is Ed, I'm Double D's best friend." Ed introduced. "Rolf." Rolf introduced extending his hand to Carlos. "Carlos." He took his hand and shook it. "And you already know Shovel chin over there." "Eddy." Nazz said as she hit Eddy's shoulder. "Sorry baby, force of habit." He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

While everyone was getting acquainted with one another Edd looked at Kevin who had his chin in his palm, ignoring everyone talking to one another. Kevin hadn't said a word since they sat down with him and Carlos, not to mention he still looked rather mad. Edd felt slightly concerned, but knew for a fact that it had to do with him and Carlos. He didn't want to say anything about it and enjoy the rest of the night with his friends and Carlos, but his concerned feeling got the better of him.

"Kevin..." Edd said as he tapped his finger on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin looked at Edd from the corner of his eye.

"You haven't said a word since you got here." Edd said. "Is everything alright?" He asked. "It's nothing, dork." Kevin said as he looked away again. "Are you sure? Beca-" "I SAID IT'S NOTHING, DAMN IT!" Kevin yelled as he slammed his fist against the table, causing Edd to jump in both shock and fear, and everyone else in the booth to look at Kevin.

The sound of the table shaking and glasses almost tipping over made everyone in the restaurant turn to look at what the commotion was about. Kevin looked around to see people, his friends, and Carlos staring at him like something was wrong, but the look on Edd's face made him wish he hadn't done what he did. He got up from the booth and let out a low groan as he headed for the door. The only thing he heard as he walked out the door was Edd calling out his name.

"Kevin!" Edd called out which made Kevin stop and look back at him.

Kevin saw the concern and pleading look in his sweet ocean blue eyes, but turned away from them as he walked out the door. Edd went after him but was stopped when he felt someone grab his wrist, he turned to see it was Carlos.

"Leave him be, Edd. He probably has somethings on his mind." Carlos said he looked at Edd. "I suppose you're right." Edd sighed as he sat back down, but he didn't stop looking at the door.

He wondered where Kevin ran off to and if he was okay.

 _'Kevin, I hope you're alright.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 6

Kevin's P.O.V

"I wish I hadn't done that." I said.

It had been at least an hour or two since the little incident at El Fuego. I was laying on his bed with his face to the pillow and back to the ceiling, I was laying in only his black sweatpants. Somehow I found myself thinking about Edd; thinking about his gapped tooth smile, the way he lights up when it comes to science and Robotics, the fact that he's smaller and skinner than me so he's easy to pick up. Hell, I was even thinking about the time he first moved into the cul-de-sac. I was about 6 or 7 and he was like 5 years old.

 _It was just another average day at the cul-de-sac. Kevin and his dad, Bobby, were in the garage working on Bobby's bike. Bobby was teaching Kevin the different parts of the bike, maybe Kevin will build his own one day. Soon they heard a moving truck come up from down the street, and a red Honda following behind it. The pulled up in the driveway while the moving truck parked on the curb of the empty house across the street._

 _"Well, Kevin..." Kevin looked at his dad. "Looks like we got some new neighbors."_

 _A man with short brown hair, wearing khaki shorts, a blue white polo shirt, and white vans got out of the driver's side of the car. A woman with long raven hair, wearing a yellow sundress, tan sandals, and pearl earrings stepped out of the passenger side of the car._

 _"Wow, she's a gorgeous one." Bobby said, only to be met with a smack upside his head. "OW!"_

 _He turned to see it was his wife Anna, Kevin's mother. He wrapped his arm around her waist,both him and Kevin laughed while she crossed her arms. She smiled._

 _"But not as gorgeous as you, hun." "Mm-hmm." Was all she had to say to him._

 _Kevin as the movers began to take stuff out of the truck. First was a light green sofa, then what looked like a TV stand, a TV, a dining room set, and so on, and so on. Kevin then looked at the man who was opening the back door of the car._

 _'What's he got in there?' Kevin thought._

 _The man put a small red and orange book bag on his back, then he reached into the car again and pulled out a little boy wearing an orange shirt, purple overalls, blue sneakers, and a black beanie with white stripes on the side. The little boy looked tired so the man carried him in his arms, then talked to the raven haired woman._

 _"Oh look, they have a kid. He looks about the same age as you, Kevin." Anna said._

 _Kevin kept staring at the little boy, he saw that the little boy was waving his hand at him with a small grin on his face._

 _"Why don't we go introduce our selves." Bobby said as he began to walk across the street._

 _Anna took Kevin's hand as they followed after him._

 _"Father..." the little boy said. "Yes, Eddward." The brown haired answered._

 _The little boy pointed to the family coming from across the street, they looked and they smiled._

 _"Hello, you must be our new neighbors?" Asked the brown haired man who extended his hand out to Kevin's father. "Yep. I'm Bob Barr." Said Bobby as he took the man's hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm his wife, Anna Barr. And this is our son, Kevin." Anna introduced._

 _Kevin and the little boy were staring at each other, then Kevin grew a smile on his face, so did the little boy. The man put the little boy down so the boys were at eye level, well Kevin was a bit taller. The little boy hid himself behind the raven haired woman but his eyes never left Kevin's. His cheeks turned slightly pink._

 _"I'm David Vincent, this is my wife Olivia, and our son Eddward." David introduced._

 _Kevin went up to Eddward, he pulled out a little bag of jawbreakers from out his pockets, and he handed them to Eddward. Eddward looked at his mother, she smiled and rubbed his head. Eddward came from behind his mother, cheeks still blushing pink, and gently took the bag of jawbreakers._

 _"Thank you." Eddward said with a smile on his blushing face, revealing the gap in his teeth._

 _Kevin own cheeks turned pink, he looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling._

 _"Sure...Welcome to the neighborhood."_

That was 11 or 12 years ago. Man, now that I think about it...I thought he was cute back then, too. Speak of the devil, I looked out across the street to see Edd's bedroom light on. I've been so lost in thought, I didn't even notice he was home already. I rubbed the back of my neck and bit my lip feeling guilty about what I did.

'I need to apologize to him.' I thought.

I grabbed my green hoodie from out my closet, a pair of black and white Nikes, and headed over to Edd's. It was dark outside so more or likely he was getting ready for bed, still I needed to talk to him. I shut my front door and made my way across the street to Edd's house, when I got to his house I rang the doorbell. I think I heard footsteps coming down the steps and a bit of grumbling, too. He opened the door and I felt my jaw drop at the sight of him. Edd got rid of that stupid onesy with the footies, he was wearing white boxer shorts with a purple lining at the bottom that showed off his creamy, pale, long legs, bunny slippers, and the black t shirt with the spiderman logo on it that I got for him in a Christmas exchange last year. I never seen him wear it before, but I guess this is the reason why I never do. The shirt was a bit big for him so one side hanged of his shoulder.

"Kevin!" Edd snapped his fingers in my face which made me come back to my senses. "Are you alright?" Edd asked. "You seem distracted." "You're wearing the shirt." I said. "Huh?" He said.

I pinched the fabric of his shirt. He blushed and started playing with his fingers.

"Oh...well...i-it was a slight too big for me to wear out in public..." Edd began to explain. "Oh." Kevin sighed. "But...it still was a nice gift you gave me, so I thought it would be better suited for bed and possibly days I decided to stay home and clean." Edd said smiling while looking down at the spiderman shirt.

I felt my cheeks warm up knowing that he was wearing my shirt in another way. The Shirt, I meant The Shirt! Edd cleared his throat.

"Anyway, It's rather late...why don't you come in." Edd said as walked back inside his house, I took off my shoes and followed him inside.

I looked around and everything was spotless; not on dirty spot inside. I saw the same light green sofa they had when the first moved in here. I followed Edd the kitchen and took a sit in at the dining room table. I watched as Edd made his way to the sink, grabbed a yellow sponge, and started washing the little bit of dishes that were left in the soap bubbled water. I cleared my throat as I got up from my chair, rubbed the back of my neck, and leaned against the counter beside him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Listen, Dor-Double D...I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted at the restaurant." I said. "It's alright, Kevin..."

Award silence.

"I find it strange though..." Edd broke the silence as he washed the last dish and let the water go down the drain.

He turned and looked at me.

"I remember you acting like that in 8th grade when Jacob from French class and I started hanging out before he moved away." Edd explained.

I rubbed the back of my neck, my eyes darted to the white tiled floor. I thought about it and I did acted like an ass back then too. He ripped a paper towel off the paper towel roll and dried his hands off.

"Kevin..." his gaze left from his hands and looked up at me.

He was about to say something until the house phone rung. I watched as he answered the phone that was hanging on the wall by the microwave.

"Vincent residence, Eddward speaking." He answered.

He looked at me with a slightly concerned look on his face, he turned away.

"Carlos, I can't talk right now." He said quietly hoping I wouldn't hear him, but I did. "I'm fine Carlos, but I really have to go-"

I slammed one of my hands on the wall beside his head and the other snatched the phone out his hand. I put the phone up to my ear.

"He's busy, Carlos." I said with a deep, raspy voice.

I slammed the phone back on the hook and let out a stressful sigh. I looked down to see Edd trembling with his bank still turned to me. Oh shit, did I scare him again? I gently took a hold of his hand and laid my head on the back of his.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you again." I said with my normal voice. "I-its alright."

Edd turned and look at me with those same sweet blue eyes I stared at since childhood. I gave his hand a small squeeze as I saw a small red glow come across his cheeks. My hand that was on the wall cuffed his cheek. I felt it grow warmer, as did my own. I leaned in enough to feel his breath on my lips, we both hesitated for a sec, but I leaned in closer and my lips made contact with his. He tasted sweet almost like candy. He gripped my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around his small waist, pulling him closer as I felt his lips on mine. Somehow I couldn't believe I was kissing the dork I bullied constantly throughout our school years, but more importantly, he was kissing me back.


	7. Chapter 7

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 7

Edd's P.O.V

 _'Oh god, Kevin's kissing me.'_ I screamed in my head as I felt my lips on his.

Kevin pushed me back against the wall. He lifted me up of the floor and my reflexes reacted to body, my arms wrapped around his neck, and my legs wrapped around his waist. The moment surprised me and I gasped into the kiss, that gave Kevin the chance to stick his tongue inside my mouth. I felt something poke at my thigh, I peaked down and saw that Kevin had a bulge in his pants. Seeing his erection growing cause my own to grow. God, I'm so turned on right now. We slide down the wall and on to the floor, Kevin broke the kiss, and both of us were panting rather hard. I looked at him, he looked at me. We stared at each other with lust filled eyes for a few minutes, than reality hit us.

"Hah...Did we just?" I panted. "Hah...Yeah..." He answered. "And are you..." I looked down at his bulge. "So are you, dork." He said as he looked down at mine.

I looked up at the kitchen clock and saw that it was 10 o'clock. I put my hand on Kevin's shoulder attempted to push him off me and go home so that I retire to my own quarrants.

"Kevin, you should go. Your parents are probaAAAH~~~"

My sentence was cut off when I felt Kevin's lips press against my neck. He kissed it, licked it, sucked it, he even bit it. My hands gripped tighter as his hands went up my shirt. His hands were cold, it made my body shiver at his touch. His hands stopped when they reached up to my chest and and started playing with my nipples. I couldn't hold back my moans, my toes started to curl, and my cheeks were so red that I looked like a stop light. Kevin made his way back up to my lips and it was a full blown make-out session once again, until my phone rang again. This time it was my cell phone, I know because I have the Star Wars ringtone.

"Mm...Kevin...my phone." I said into the kiss. "Ignore it." He said. "But, what if it's my parents?" I asked, that made him break the kiss, and we were both panting hard again.

I got up from of his lap and walked over to the living room where my phone was charging by the sofa on the nightstand. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Carlos again. It would be rude for me not to answer, but Kevin is here. I looked back at Kevin who was getting of the floor abs straightening out his clothes, he still had the bulge in his pants. I pulled the front of my shirt to cover mine, face flushed of embarrassment. I took the risk and press the green phone icon on my touch screen.

"Hello, Eddward Vincent speaking." "Edd, you're alright?" Carlos asked. "Yes, I'm alright, Carlos." I replied. "Good. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things, but I could've sworn I heard Kevin's voice." Said Carlos. "Ah, yes. Kevin just came over to apolo-AAAH~~~" I moan escaped my mouth while I was talking to Carlos, I quickly covered it.

I felt Kevin's hand grabbed my butt and the other go up my shirt, playing with my nipples once more. I felt my legs grow weak as he licked my ear.

"Edd, you feeling okay?" Carlos asked.

Oh my, I completely forgot he was on the other line.

"Y-yes, Carlos...I'm ah...I-I'm quite-Mm!...A-alright..." I struggled to say without trying to let out another moan, but with Kevin touching line this I don't know if I can hold back. "Are you sure? You sound kinda strange, amigo." He said. "I-I'm sure...AH!" I gasped as I felt Kevin's hand go down my boxers. "Edd, are you sure you're alright?" Carlos asked with a little worry in his voice.

Before I could answer, Kevin took my phone out off my hand again. He pressed the red icon on my phone and hung up on him while he continued to stroke my hard-on. He grind against me, he licked my neck, played with my nipples, and I couldn't hold my voice in anymore as he stroked my cock faster. I was so close to my climax, Kevin lifted my face up to face his and kissed me. He kept his lips on mine until I came, muzzling and absorbing my screams of bliss as my cum landed in his hand and on the nightstand. He pulled out his dick, stroked it and came on my back. He let me go and I collapsed on the ground; my legs were weak and I was exhausted from all of the unexpected events that just happened. Kevin grabbed some wet paper towels from out the kitchen, wiped off my back where he released on me, and went back into the kitchen. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy, I could barely keep them open. Then all of a sudden, I was being picked up and carried bridal style upstairs to my bedroom. It was kinda surprising to me that Kevin was really strong, but than again, I'm smaller and weigh less than him, plus he is on the football team. I looked up at Kevin's face to see he was tired as well. I felt warm inside, it was soothing. I nuzzle my head in the crook of his neck and dozed off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 8

Kevin carried the sleeping dork upstairs to his bedroom. When he got to the top of the stairs, there three doors with labels on them. The one on the left was labeled "Mother and Father's Bedroom", next to it was labeled "Bathroom", and the last one on the right was labeled "Edd's Bedroom". Kevin opened the door to Edd's bedroom and notice that everything was labeled, from the door to the window; everything labeled.

 _'Geez, man. You still have things label?'_ Kevin thought.

Kevin walked over to the bed, laid Edd down on the bed, and pulled the covers on top of him. Kevin looked around the room, he couldn't remember the last time he had been in Edd's room, so he decided to snoop around a bit before he left. He looked inside Edd's closet, a bunch of coats, jackets, and dress shirts hanging up, and a few pair of shoes. He looked inside his draws; All his casual and underlings were folded neatly, but nothing special. Then he looked under the bed and his eyes widen. He reach under the bed and pulled out an old shoe box. The shoe box was labeled "Memories".

"Whadda ya got in here, dork?" Kevin asked quietly.

He opened the lid and couldn't believe his eyes. The box was filled with pictures of him, his parents, and everyone in the cul-de-sac, but what Kevin's eyes were darted on were the pictures of him and Edd together in preschool and elementary school. Their was even one of them at someone's Halloween costume party. Edd was dressed as William Shakespeare and Kevin was the Red Power Ranger. Now that he thought about it, he remembered something about the Halloween Dance coming up soon and Carlos might ask Edd to go. Kevin took out his phone and snapped a pic of the Halloween picture on his phone and quickly put it away. Of course, he couldn't let Edd or anyone of the matter know that he he has the picture on his phone so he saved it in a private folder. Kevin rises up of the floor and headed for the door, but before he did he looked at Edd, memorizing his sleeping face. There was drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He snickered under his breath, his eyes darted to Edd's beanie, and curiosity got the better of him. He's never seen Edd without that stupid hat ever since the were kids and was wondering what the dork could be hiding. Plus, no one sleeps with a hat on. Kevin reached out, pinched the tip end of Edd's hat, and slowly began to pull it off. When Edd would fidget, Kevin would stop, then keep going once Edd stopped moving. Soon Kevin let out a small, quiet gasp as he finished pulling off the dork's hat.

"Whoa..." was all he could manage out of his mouth.

The dork had long hair that was dark violet from the roots of his hair to straight black at the ends. Edd also had a scar going from the right side of his forehead to his ear. Kevin touched the scar with the tips of his fingers and brushed through his hair with the rest of his hand.

 _'Why would you hide this, dork? Especially, from me.'_ Kevin thought to himself.

Kevin knelt down beside the bed, his hand never leaving Edd's hair. Kevin's then stared at Edd's lips, he brought his face closer to Edd's. He was just a lips distances away, then he whispered.

"You're mine, Edd. I won't let anyone else have you."

With that he kissed his sleeping dork on his lips and left his room. The minute the front door was closed shut, Edd opened his eyes, his face was beet red. Edd heard everything Kevin said, saw what Kevin did when he wasn't looking, and felt what Kevin did to him before he left his house.

Monday morning, everyone was back at school. Everyone was muttering on about the Halloween Dance that was happening next weekend; Who was going to be who? How was the thing gonna be decorated? And more importantly who was going with who? Kevin, Nazz, and their friend Nat were sitting in the cafeteria until the bell for class rang.

"So Nat, who're you bringing to the dance?" Nazz asked. "Well, there were so many choices to choose from, but I have to go with the purple haired beauty in the drama club." Nat said. "You mean that Rave kid?" Kevin asked. "Hell yeah." Nat said with a sly grin on his face.

Nazz and Kevin looked at each other and started laughing.

"What?" Nat asked. "Dude, that kid can barely stand your ass, how the fuck are you gonna get him to go with you?" Kevin "Like seriously. Nazz said as she took a comb out her book bag and ran it through her hair. "Don't worry about 'how?', okay. Just be on the look out for my fine ass and the Rave beauty on the dance floor next week." Nat said as he flipped his hair.

Kevin and Nazz laughed.

"Well, what about you two?" Nat asked with his arms folded on the lunch table. "What about us?" Nazz asked. "Who are you going with? Well we all know who you're going with Nazz, I'm mainly focusing on Kevin."

Nat looked at him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Kevin saw Nazz giving him the same look from out the corner of his eye. His eyes shifted from Nat to Nazz as he felt pressure coming on his shoulders.

"I, uh...I don't know, yet." Kevin cleared his throat. "Were you gonna ask Double D?" Nazz asked. "What?! W-Why would I ask that dork?!" Kevin questioned, his face tinted pink. "Well, you can fool the rest of the school, Mr. Football Captain, but you can never fool us." Nat explained. "Like dude, you get pissed whenever he even mentions a certain someone's name; Caaaarrrlos."

Kevin let out an irritated scoff.

"Plus, that little thing you did at the restaurant kinda gave it away." Nazz added. "You did apologize to him for that, right?" Nazz asked.

That's not the only thing he did to him. Kevin's face lit up as he remembered all the things he did to Edd that Friday night.

"Uh...earth to Kevin..." Nat waved his hand in front of Kevin's face. "Huh?" "She asked if you apologized to him about your little restaurant tantrum?" Nat said. "How do you know about that?" Kevin asked.

Nat smiled and pointed to the blonde bombshell sitting across from him. Nazz just smiled.

"Sorry." She said. "Ugh...yes, I...I apologized." Kevin said with slight hesitation, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kevin." A voice behind him called out.

Kevin turned around and his face didn't should any sign of happiness.

"Carlos." Lightning stroke as they stared at each other, feeling the anger in each other's eyes. "Can I talk to you, por favor?" Carlos said.

Kevin and Carlos walked over to the underpass under the staircase where no one could hear them. Kevin wad leaning on the wall with his arms folded. Carlos had one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other holding the strap to him messenger bag.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked. "Is it not obvious...I want Edd, and you're in my way, amigo.

Kevin looked up at him, he unfolded his arms and clenched his fist.

"Heh, I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Kevin let out a sarcastic chuckle as he unfolded his arms and clenched his fists. "Me escuchas; From what I heard last Friday night, you want him all to yourself as well." Carlos said. "What happened that night isn't your damn business. And what if I do?" Kevin asked with a calm but pissed expression.

Carlos stepped closer to Kevin, both of them face to face. A smirk came to his face.

"All I have to say is that I don't give up so easily, me amigo. When I want something, I stop at nothing to get it. So before I leave here, I'm stealing your precious 'dork' away from you."

Both of them looked up as they heard the five minute bell ring.

"Better hurry..." Carlos turned and began to walk away. "Class is about to start."

Hey guys, I hope your liking the story. Anyway I forgot to put this little notice in, but once this story is over I plan on making a song-fanfic with the Kevedd ship and the characters from the show. It will be sorta like a glee thing, somewhat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Carlos's POV

"Better hurry..." I said to Kevin as I turned and walked away. "Class is about to start."

I made my way to English class and there I saw Edd reading his Shakespeare book, but he seemed to have something else on his mind. I walk over to him and patted my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned and looked at me.

"Buenos Dias, Double D." I said. "Oh...Hola, Carlos. How are you this morning?" He greeted. "I'm good, I was about to ask you the same thing." I asked as I went over to my seat. "So what happened to you Friday?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "I mean, when I tried calling you, you kept hanging up on me." "Oh...well..."

Edd closed his book and sat in on top of his desk. A small blush came to his face.

"That was Kevin's voice I heard that night, wasn't it?" I assumed. "Ye...yes. He only came over to apologize for what happened at the restaurant, nothing more."

I knew that was a lie, but I simply just nodded my head and changed the subject

"Hey Edd?" He looked at me. "You know, everyone's been talking about this Halloween Dance going on next week..." I gently grabbed his hand and he blushed with wide eyes. "...If you'll like to be my date?" I asked. "Um...I don't know Carlos, I'm not much of a dancer."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that he couldn't dance. I looked over to the door and noticed that Kevin walked in the door. I glared at him, he glared at me, then Edd turned and looked. When he met eyes worth Kevin, both of their faces redden. He walked over to his seat behind me and the blushed face soon disappeared as he glared at me again. I turned my attention back over to Edd as Kevin sat down.

"Well, you probably just never tried." I said as I winked at him which made him smile.

The sound of the bell silence the class and turned their attention to the Mrs. began teaching. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kevin's confused but pissed expression on his face, I smirked turned back to my seat. When class ended I gathered my things and made my way to the door, I waved Edd bye and he waved back at me.

 _'The battle has only begun._ '


	10. Chapter 10

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 10

Well, it was now Thursday afternoon, everyone was packing up to go home. Edd was at his locker getting the books he needed for homework, when a familiar voice popped up behind him. He turned to see that it was Rave.

"Hello, Edd." He greeted. "Salutations, Rave. How was your day?" He greeted back. "Ugh...fine, I guess. You would not believe who I'm going to the Halloween Dance with?" Rave said as he rolled his eyes and leaned against the locker next to Edd's. "Who?" Edd asked.

Rave looked at him with an annoyed pout on his face.

"Nathan Goldberg." He said with annoyance in his voice. "I thought you said 'No' the first time he asked you." Edd said as air his locker door and began to walk down the hall, Rave walked with him. "I did! But his teal, football playing, stalker ass didn't take 'No' for an answer and he just kept coming around. Around to the point where I had no choice but to say yes. I have to admit, though, his determination is kinda cute." Rave laughed and Edd joined him.

When the laughing died down Rave looked at Edd.

"What about you?" Rave asked. "What about?" Edd asked. "Have you decided who you're going to the dance with? Cause both Carlos and Kevin asked you on Monday."

Well, some of it was true. Carlos did ask Edd that morning, but Kevin demanded that Edd go to the dance with him, or at least by himself.

"I've decided and I'm going by myself." Edd answered. "Really? You're not going with anyone?" Rave asked surprised. "Yeah. It's Halloween so it would be better to spend that night with everyone." Edd said as he made his way down the stairs. "Okay. Well, who are you going as?" Rave asked.

Edd tapped his finger on his chin.

"I'll think of something."

A few hours after Edd got home, Edd did his homework, and ate dinner. Then he went up stairs to his closet and pulled out some black and purple fabric, his sewing machine, a few other things, and a started sewing. After a while, he was done, and put his project away for next Friday night. Edd let out a small yawn as he headed for the shower. When he got to the bathroom, he shut the door and started the shower. The sound of running water echoed through the house. Edd stripped himself out of his clothing and looked in the mirror. Memories of the night Kevin was here invaded his mind.

'Eddward, come on. You don't have time for this.' Edd thought, calming himself down.

After his shower, Edd put on his night clothes, and settled into his bed. Edd left his beanie on the dresser so his violet/black hair was out. Edd reached under his bed, pulled out his "Memories" box, opened it, and pulled out the Halloween picture he saw Kevin took before he left. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the image of little Red Power Ranger standing next to his younger self. Edd put away the photo, put the box back under his bed, laid back on his bed, and closed his eyes as he pulled the blanket on top of him. Edd thought about the dance, he thought about Kevin, and he thought about Carlos. Somehow, Edd developed a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach growing slowly inside him; something was gonna happen at that dance and it would involve all three of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 11

Well, tonight was the night; the night of the Halloween Dance. Everyone left school to go home and prepare to party. Down at the cul-de-sac, Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Nat, Rave, the Ed boys, and even Carlos were gathered at Nazz's house dressed up in their costumes and the TV on MTV.

Kevin made a costume of his own; dressed in a red button down dress shirt, white skinny jeans, Greenish brown combat boots, black holster starps, a black bandana, and a red cowboy hat he calls himself the ruthless assassin, Ranger K. Ed was dressed as a giant chicken and Rolf was dressed as a farmer, so cute. Nat and Rave were Romeo and the male version of Juliet, Rave's idea. Eddy and Nazz were the couple from grease. Carlos was Zoro, sexy. All that was left was Edd and everyone was curious of what he was going to be. Nazz was upstairs helping him in his costume, while everyone was downstairs guessing on what he was gonna be.

"I bet, he's gonna be a freaking giant calculator." Nat said. "No way. If anything, he'll probably be a stupid germ nobody gives a shit about. He did it a few years back, who's to say he won't do it again?" Eddy guessed. "Maybe he'll be an alien zombie from the planet Cromdome." Ed guessed which caused everyone to laugh.

Rolf wrapped his arm around his big, loveable chicken and kissed him on his cheek.

"Rolf doesn't think smart-Ed boy would be that, but is good guess." Rolf said "Actually, you're all wrong." Nazz said as she came down the stairs with a big grin on her face, playing Blumenkranz from the anime Kill la Kill on her phone.

She stopped at the end of the steps and placed her hand on her hip.

"Double D has decided to make his own character this time with a little help from Moi. Gentlemen, may I introduce you to Edd the Witch of Darkness."

She waved her hand to the stairs, everyone's eyes followed in that direction, and all became stunted, especially Kevin and Carlos.

Coming down the stairs was Edd dressed in a long, black, boat neckline dress with big slit in the middle that reached from the purple buttons at the top to down at his feet and the bottom of the sleeves were wide opened and shredded, black leather pants, Black ankle boots, black shredded knuckle hand gloves, a purple vest, and a purple mask, but what really stood out was his violet/black hair and the black and red scar going across his head.

"Well...What do you think?" Edd asked nervously. "Wow sockhead, it's hard to recognize you without that beanie of yours." Eddy said. "You look great, Double D." Ed said as he went up and hugged Edd. "Thank you." Edd said. "How did you get your hair like this? And that scar?" Nat asked.

Everyone looked at him with the same question on their minds, well all except for Kevin. Edd cleared his throat.

"Well...to be honest...this is my natural hair colors. As for the scar, the shape of it is real, Nazz just painted over it." Edd explained. "How did you get that scar?" Rave asked. "Uh, why don't we save that story for another time, shall we? We should get going, the dance starts in a few minutes." Edd said while walking pass everybody. "Yeah dudes, let's go get this party started!" Nazz yelled.

Everyone headed out the door, Rolf and Ed rode with Eddy and Nazz, Nat and Rave rode with Carlos, and Kevin took his bike. Before that Edd was stopped by both Carlos and Kevin. Carlos was the first to come up close to Edd, which made the little witch feel a bit nervous; that gut feeling he developed last week still hadn't left his body yet.

"You look fantastic, Double D." Carlos said as he took Edd's hand. "Thank you, Carlos. You look great as well." Edd complimented back. "Save me a dance when you get there?" Carlos asked as he raised Edd's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

Edd simply just nodded as a small tint of pink rose to his cheeks. Carlos glanced at Kevin as he walked out the door and into his car. Kevin and Edd were the last to leave Nazz's house, Nazz made Kevin a house key for days she would be on vacation with her family. Kevin and Edd stepped outside and watched as everyone else pulled out of the driveway and leave the cul-de-sac. Kevin looked at Edd who's face was turned away from his, awkward silence filled the air.

"Well..." Edd broke the silence. "Doesn't this feel familiar?" He asked with a smile add he looked up at the full moon.

Kevin could see the night sky reflect in Edd's blue eyes as the rays of the moon shined on the black part of his hair and costume...No wonder Carlos liked him too; Edd really did look fantastic. Kevin felt his own cheeks grow warmer as he looked at Edd. He looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, it does." Kevin said. "You're not going to show that picture to anyone else, are you, Kevin?" Edd asked still looking up at the sky.

Kevin's eyes widen in surprise as he looked back at Edd. Then Edd walked over to Kevin's bike, he looked back at Kevin.

"Well...come on. I promised Carlos I save him a dance, remember?" Edd said as he turned to the bike.

Kevin felt slight irritation hearing that person's name coming from the dork's mouth. Kevin walked over behind Edd, spun Edd around, and placed his lips on Edd's. It was a passionate and rough, Kevin even slipped his tongue in when Edd moaned into the kiss and explore every inch of Edd's mouth. Edd's hands placed themselves on Kevin's chest as he was being pushed back against Kevin's bike, kissing him back in the same manner. When the kiss ended, both of them had lust in their eyes, were breathing heavily, faces redden, and a trail of saliva connect their lips.

"You save me a dance too, dork."


	12. Chapter 12

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 12

The DJ was spinning, the music was bumping, almost everyone including the chaperones were dressed in their favorite costumes.

Nat, Rave, Rolf, Edd, Carlos were dancing on the dance floor while Nazz, Eddy, and Kevin were socializing with others students, mainly from the football and cheerleading team.

"Hey Dork, aren't we missing someone?" Kyle, Kevin's teammate dressed as Sasuke from Naruto, asked. "Yeah, where's the nerd at?" Jason, another one of Kevin's teammates dressed as spiderman, asked.

Eddy was seating at one of the tables with his arm around Nazz. Kevin simply rolled his eyes seating across the table with his teammates and a few cheerleaders on his shoulders.

"Double Dork is in the bathroom, guys. He'll be out in a minute."

And that he was, coming out of the bathroom was Edd, the Witch of Darkness, making almost everybody fall under his spell. Yet, no one knew that it was him because he wasn't wearing his signature hat.

"Hey look, who's the chick with the purple mask?" Jacob asked.

Edd walked into the gym where the dance was being held, he looked around, admiring the decorations. He didn't even notice Kevin and his football mates looking at him. Edd made his way over to the punch bowl, grabbed a cup, and poorer him something to drink.

"I'm gonna see if Double D wants to dance." Nazz said as she got up and walked over to the punch bowl. "Double D?!" The whole table yell. "Hold the fuck up, that's Edd?" Jason pointed out with surprise. "Yep. That's sock head, only without the sock." Eddy chuckled. "Man...He looks completely different without that damn hat. That's obviously hair dye in his hair." Kyle said scratching his head. "Kevin, did you know about that?" Claria, dressed as Wonder Woman, asked. "Kevin?"

Kevin didn't hear her, he was to busy looking at Edd as he was being pulled to the dance floor with Nazz and the others. It took Edd a moment and after a few booty bumps from Nat and Nazz, and a little persuasion from Carlos, Edd started to move to the rhythm of the music. The song playing was Where Dem Girls At by Flo Rida. The dork actually had some moves.

"Kevin?!" Claria snapped her fingers in front of Kevin's face, bringing him back to her attention. "Huh?" "What's wrong with you? You went silent since Edd walked in here."

Kevin felt his cheek turn pink. Luckily, the only light that was on were the lights gleaming from the disco ball that spun above the dance floor and the hallway light so no one could tell. Kevin looked out at the dance floor as the song came to an end and the next song played. It was Sugar by Maroon 5. Kevin watched as Carlos grabbed Edd's hand, lifted it up, and spun him around about two times before he pulled him in. Kevin was a bit irritated but knew that it was just a dance and Edd was his. Not officially, but still. After about two hours, Edd and Nazz came over to the punch bowl again, a few people came up to Edd, admiring his costume and what not.

Edd saw through the crowd and notice Kevin staring at him, Kevin looked away, so did Edd. A slow song started playing, it was Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Everyone was up on the dance floor with a partner, dancing the night away with love in their eyes.

"Hey Sandy..." Eddy came up to Nazz. "Wanna dance with me?" He asked.

Nazz smiled as she took his arm.

"I thought you never ask, Stud." She giggled as she was lead to the dance floor with everyone else.

Edd watched as everyone dance; Nazz and Eddy, Rolf and Ed, even Nat and Rave. He looked over at Kevin who was still sitting at the table by himself.

 _'Why is he still sitting there?'_

Edd was about to walk over and talk to him until he heard someone calling his name.

"Pardon me, young witch..." Edd turned to see it was Carlos. "But will you honor the great Zoro with a dance?" Carlos asked as he reached his hand out to him.

Edd looked at Carlos who nodded his head toward the dance floor, he looked over at Kevin again who was now talking to one of his football buddies. Edd saw that he was okay, so with a little smile he took Carlos's hand.

"It'll be rude not to." Edd said.

Carlos led Edd to the dance floor. Kevin saw Carlos and Edd going on the floor to a space where he could see them. One of Edd's hands was being held in Carlos's , the other was resting on his shoulder, and Carlos's arm wrapped around Edd's waist. He folded his arms and scoffed, leaning back on the chair with a pout on his face and his angry eyes looking at the ground.

"You alright, man?" His football buddy asked. "I'm fine." Kevin replied with annoyance in his voice.

When the song came close to it's end, Carlos saw Edd with worries for Kevin, he felt somewhat pissed about but like how Edd could be worried for others. The hand that was holding Edd's hand released it. Carlos cuffed Edd's chin with his pointer finger and thumb which Edd looked up at him. All of a sudden, Kevin's eyes widen in shock and anger, for he saw Carlos kissing Edd. Edd was also in shock when he felt Carlos's lips on his, his lips were soft and tasted of coconut Vaseline. When Carlos separated from Edd's lips, Edd's face was red, and his eyes blinked in confusion. Carlos smiled.

"Wha...W-Why did you-" "Hey!" Kevin yelled as he stood behind Carlos.

Carlos turned around only to make contact with a powerful punch that was thrown by Kevin. Edd jumped and back away when Carlos felled to the ground.

"Carlos!" Edd yelled. "Stop saying his damn-" Kevin was cut off by a return blow from Carlos.

Soon the two were fighting in the middle of the floor with Edd yelling for both of them to stop and just like any highschool fight; all the students came running to see the two go at it while the teachers try to break them up.


	13. Chapter 13

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 13

After the brawl between Kevin and Carlos, both of them got suspended from school for a week leaving poor little Edd confused out his mind. Nazz, Eddy, Nat, and the others could tell that Edd didn't know what to do about this love triangle he's been placed in. They were all gathered at Peach Creek Park at a pinic table talking about the whole thing that went down at the Halloween Dance.

"Man, I've seen Kevin fight before, but he was really throwing down with Carlos. And I gotta admit Carlos is a just as good as him, this is my first time seeing him fight, too." Said Nazz. "Does anybody know what the hell happen that cause them to fuck up each other?" Asked Rave. "Rolf has not the slightest idea." Said Rolf who had his arms around Ed's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Ed was reading a comic book while he was seating in Rolf's lap, but he looked up and shrugged his shoulders giving the silent "I don't know." They all turned and looked to Rave and Nat. Rave was reading a script for the upcoming school musical, but then he looked at Nat who had a chuckling grin on his face.

"You know something, don't you?" Rave asked. "What? No!" "Spill it!" Rave pulled on Nat's ear hard. "Ow! Alright, alright, alright!" Nat yelled, Rave released his ear. "Save the aggressiveness for the bed, sweet cheeks." Said Nat as he cuffed his wounded and winked at him which caused Rave to blush.

Nat looked at everyone who were so eager to get the 411.

"Okay, so Edd and Carlos were dancing along with all of us and everyone one else who was there, all except for Kevin. So, about when the song was about to end...Carlos did it, he did the thing that Kevin got so pissed, more pissed than anything." Nat explained. "What?" Nazz asked.

Nat just gave her the "I think you know" smirk with one of his eyebrows up. It took a second, but she got it.

"Dude...no...He didn't." "He did." Nazz covered her grin with her mouth. Eddy and the others still lost, but then it clicked. "Holy shit...Carlos kissed Double D? Right where Kevin could see them?" Eddy asked with excitement in his voice. "No wonder Kev-boy got so angry." Rolf said. "Well, if you ask me Carlos deserved it. How dare he kiss Double D When he's already with Kevin." Said Nazz. "Whoa, babe. How do you even know if their even together? We have yet to see anything happen between them that would claim them to be a couple. Plus, shovel chin is the star football player of the school, he's too worried about his teammates learning his newly found feelings for Sock Head. I think Carlos would be a better choice for him." Eddy explained. "I happen to agree with Eddy on this. Carlos and Edd have a few more things in common than he does with Kevin." Rave added.

Nazz and Nat looked at each other than back at Rave and Eddy, with disbelief written on their faces.

"Are you kidding me, right now? Have you not seen the way Kevin looks at Double D? Or seen the way Double D has looked at Kevin? And I mean like before Carlos showed up. Kevin's really good at hiding his feelings when it comes to someone he likes" Nazz told her boyfriend. "He's always had a soft spot for Double D, the only reason he got involved with your beatings is because you drag him into your stupid scams. Otherwise, he wouldn't lay a finger on him. Edd should be with him." Nat added. "Well, looks like we're on different teams then." Rave said. "How about a wager then? If sockhead ends up with Carlos before Summer Vacation starts, then you and Nat have to give us 10 bucks each and buy us dinner. If he ends up with Kevin, me and Rave will do the same." "...Deal."

They shook each other's hands, confirming the deal they just made.

"You people are so inconsiderate, this is Edd - boy's love life you're betting." Rolf said. "Look, Rolf, either you're and Lumpy are in on this or not."

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long update but it's finally up. I would love to know who you guys are rooting for: Are you on team Kevin or team Carlos?


	14. Chapter 14

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 14

Edd's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I looked at the time to see it was 5:30 in the morning...on Saturday.

 _'Ugh...why did I have that set for Saturday?'_ I thought.

I shut off the alarm and rolled on to my side facing the wall as I pulled the covers up on me. It's been a week since the fight between Kevin and Carlos at the Halloween Dance and both of them got suspended for it, they're supposed to come back Monday. I couldn't sleep at all since then; the kiss with Carlos kept popping up into my head, so did the kisses with Kevin, and the fight. I haven't seen them since then, but they have been calling, texting, and leaving voice mails. I really have no clue on what to do when school starts back up. How could I face both of them? What was going to happen when they get to school on Monday? My feelings were in the mix. God, I'm so confused right now, but I forced myself to go to sleep.

About 3 hours later, my phone was buzzing. I struggled a bit but managed to grab it, I looked at the caller ID thinking it was Carlos or Kevin, but to my surprise it was Eddy. I swiped the green icon on the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. " Sup, Sock head? How ya feeling?" Eddy replied back. "Good morning, Eddy. I'm alright, I guess." I said. "Ok...Well, I gotta make this quick, but Nazz and Rave are going to hang out downtown for some girl's day thing. They wanted to know if you wanted to come? Get your mind off this whole Shovel chin and Spanish bean for today.

I thought about it for a second. I do need to find another way to get my mind off of this situation before school, but then again, Nazz is friend's with Kevin, Kevin will ask about me, more or likely he'll come see me, and then good knows what will happen next. Same with Rave And Carlos.

"Double D?"

I heard Eddy call my name through the phone. I rubbed my face, let out a groan, and decided.

"Sure...why not?"

It was 5:45 in the afternoon. Rave, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, and I were gathered at this little Café. We spent the whole day a a little spa, we caught a movie, did some shopping, and talk about what was new in our lives. Everything was going great and I was having fun, but then the subject and Kevin and Carlos came up.

"Come on you guys, Double D doesn't want to talk about those two right now." Nazz said to Jimmy and Sarah. "Yeah, we brought him out here to get his mind off of them." Rave added. "Hey its not our fault Kevin got grounded for the fight with Carlos, but we're the only ones still out in the open. We want some damn details." Said Sarah. "Sarah, I think they're right; Double D probably doesn't want to talk about it." Said Jimmy. "No, it's alright...I guess you two should know what happened as well."

So I explained the while situation that happened last week. After I was done, the questions started back up again.

"So...did you like it?" Nazz asked smiling. "Pardon?" I asked. "Did you like the kiss? We've all been dying to know." Said Rave.

It was a surprise to me, but it felt different from Kevin's. The night we dance still played in my head sometimes, he held me close, he smelled of some kind of cologne which was nice, but the kiss...oh that kiss.

"Oh my god, he did like it." "W-What?" I stuttered. "Dude, you're blushing, you actually liked the kiss?" Nazz asked with both excitement and slight anger in her voice. "Uh...well...um..." My eyes started to wonder everywhere to avoid eye contact with them.

'Oh my goodness, I really was blushing. Did I like the kiss?' My thoughts were interrupted when Rave called out.

"Oh, look..." He pointed behind me. "Speak of the devil."

They turned to look behind me, them I looked behind me to see Carlos and a few of his friends standing by at the entrance. He spotted me and I looked away, pulling my hat down to hide my embarrassment. He came over to the table.

"Hola, everyone." Carlos greeted. "Hola, Carlos." They all said in a scandalous voice, I shot glares at them. "What? We were just saying hello." Said Nazz.

Carlos laugh then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Edd, may I talk to you?" He asked.

I didn't look at him, I didn't want to show him my blushing face, but I nodded. I heard him sigh of relief, like he was worried I wouldn't.

"Excuse us, ladies and gents. I'm gonna take him for the rest of the day, I'll be sure to have him home before dinner." He joked, which made everyone giggle and me smile.

With that we left or friends at the café. We hopped into his car that was parked on the curb and we drove off. I looked out the window the whole time during the drive, watching the city go by so fast as nothing but the sound of tge radio filled the air. Somehow the drive took longer than I thought and I felled asleep, when I awoke we were on top of some hill that looked over the beach. The sun was setting, making the sky glow in the mixes of red, orange, and yellow and the ocean water reflect the sun and sky. I looked outside to see Carlos sitting on the hood of his car watching the sunset, then I looked down to see his black hoodie laying on top of me. I put his hoodie in his seat, unbuckled my seat belt, and got out the car. Carlos looked at me as I walked over to him and he smiled.

"I've been trying to call you, but you never called me back. I was starting to think you didn't want to see me anymore after the whole Halloween Brawl." He sounded hurt which made me feel kind of guilty. "Was it because I kissed you?"

I looked up at him to see his eyes filled with curiosity and slight worry. I looked down at my feet as I folded my arms and clenched my sleeve. I wasn't sure what exactly to say but I think he could tell by my reaction. He got up from the front hood of his car, he walked over to me, and sat on the car again, but this time in front of me.

"Edd..." He placed his hands on my hips which made me shiver at his touch and pulled me closer to him.

My body was in between his legs, his arms wrapped around my waist, and his hands intertwined with one another. I felt myself blush again.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel comfortable, but to be honest..." Carlos looked away from me for a minute, I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks, then he looked back at me. "I really like you, Edd. I've liked you since the first time I came to Peach Creek. I don't know if you'll accept my feelings right away because I know you probably feel something for...Kevin...but I just want you to think about it."

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I heard his confession. I unfolded my arms and clenched my shirt that was above my heart. He brought my body closer to his and then he whispered in my ear.

"I want you to think about this, too."

Before I knew it he was kissing me and my eyes widen. Again his lips were soft and tasted of the coconut vaseline. He kissed me softly, sweetly, soon I found myself melting into the kiss. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be kissing him, what would Kevin say? As much as my mind questioned, my body reacted on its own. My hands went to his shoulders as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Then lips left mine and he pulled away. He turned me around, arms still wrapped around me, and rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt his nose nuzzle against my neck and his lips press against it softly, I shuddered at the feel of his lips against my neck, it reminded me of Kevin.

"You don't have to decide now...but just think about it."


	15. Chapter 15

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 15

Kevin's POV

I've been stuck at home since the fight at the Halloween Dance happened. I got suspended for a week and on top of that my mom grounded me for it.

 _'God, this fucking sucks!'_ I screamed in my head as I flopped hard onto my bed.

I kept thinking about my kiss with Double Dork ever since the night of the El Fuego tantrum, then I kissed him again before we rode off to the Halloween Dance, but when Carlos kissed him, I just lost it. Plus, I hate to admit it...but El Polo Loco is a pretty good fighter.

As I rubbed the side of my cheek that Carlos punched, I took out my phone and notice a bunch of texts messages from my teammates. Some of them asked me how I was doing, but a good majority wanted to know why I fought with Carlos. I ignored the questions. I mean what the hell was I supposed to tell them? That I punched Carlos cause he had his damn lips on my dork?...my dork...did I just call him my dork?

I sat up and rubbed my face with my hand, laying my elbows on top of my knees. I looked out my window and looked over at the house across the street from me. I saw that his bedroom light was on and he was sitting by the window, with his hat off, brushing his hair. I smiled at him, this was like the scene from The Little Mermaid. I looked at my phone again, I went to the photo gallery app, clicked on it, and then I opened a secret folder. I had not just the pic I took of tge kid me and Edd, but I had two other pictures of Edd that he didn't know about. I took these two pictures of him without even knowing that I did, and when I did realized, I didn't delete them. Instead I made a secret folder and put them there. One was during a snow day last year, everyone in the cul-de-sac was outside playing in the snow, even Nat came to visit. He was outside reading, while everyone else was either ice skating, building a snowman, or like me, throwing snowballs at each other. When everyone except him went inside for hot cocoa, he looked up at the sky and reached his hand out, watching the snowflakes fall. That's when I took the picture. The other was during summer vacation, I got stuck babysitting my baby cousin, and my mom had Double D coming over to help since everyone else were either gone or busy. He and the baby felled asleep on the blanket covered floor, the baby was laying right beside his face, looking like a kitty curling up to its mother, while Edd was laying on his side facing the baby. Without thinking, I laid on my stomach and took the picture.

As I looked at the pictures, I thought about how I was gonna face Edd tomorrow. More importantly, what was gonna happen when I do; I kissed him, Carlos kissed him, so sometime around he was to decide who he was gonna be with.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The door opens up and there was a surprised dork standing there wearing his beanie, the spiderman shirt, and this time blue sweat pants.

"Hello, Kevin. What are you doing here?" That's right, I'm standing outside his house. "Just wanna make this quick." I said as I looked at him straight into those pretty gorgeous blue eyes of his.

Then I felt my face heat up.

"Kevin? Are you alright? Your face is red." He said to me. "It's nothing." I said.

I cleared my throat as I looked away from his face for a second. After I calmed down a bit, I looked back at him.

"Have you heard from Carlos, lately?" The minute I asked that question he looked away from me, blushing. "I, uh...I-I bumped into him yesterday while I was out with Nazz and Rave." He said. "Oh..." I said.

Awkward silence, until I spoke.

"Edd...Go out with me Saturday?" He looked at me with wide eyes. "W-What?" "Go out with me Saturday. I know for a fact that Carlos likes you...hell, you might even like him, but...I just want to have one chance with you. Before you decide on what you want." I couldn't believe what I was saying, but I was determined.

Edd looked at me his face tinted pink, his hand clenched the bottom of his shirt. Then a small grin came to his face. He didn't say anything, but he nodded 'yes.' I didn't know what to say...so my actions took over and I kissed him on his lips. I kissed him slowly, but affectionately. I put my hands on his waist and pulled him closer to me. When I pulled away his whole face was deep red.

"Good night, Edd."


	16. Chapter 16

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 16

Monday morning, the crowd was gathering through out the building, and everyone was wondering what was going to go down between the star athlete and the Latino newbie, Edd being one of them.

Edd was in the library, along with a few other students, but not many. He was reading a documentary book on wildlife, strictly out of boredom. He seemed fine to everyone around him, but really, he was worried about what would happen today. Carlos and Kevin both kissed him several times, both of them asked him out, but Edd didn't know what to do. His feelings for both of them made him so confused on everything.

 _'I really like you, Edd. I've liked you since the first time I came to Peach Creek. I don't know if you'll accept my feelings right away because I know you probably feel something for...Kevin...but I just want you to think about it.'_

 _'I know for a fact that Carlos likes you...hell, you might even like him, but...I just want to have one chance with you. Before you decide on what you want_.'

"What am I to do?" Edd sighed. "Do about what, nerd?"

Edd turned to see the voice behind him and his Eyes widen. It's was Chris Hemgard, Kevin's football teammate. He tends to bully Edd more than anything, but today was different.

"I-I-It's nothing. Can I help you with something?" Edd asked. "No, no, no. I just wanted to ask you a few things about my captain and Carlos." Chris said as he pulled a seat next to Edd, a smirk came to his face, one that Edd found unpleasant. "What makes you think I know anything?" Edd asked as he turned his face back to the book. "Oh, come on. Crazy rumors have been going around since the fight, one of them happens to involve you." Said Chris.

Edd's eyes widen in surprise, what was tge rumor that involved him? Edd lifted the book closer to his face, trying to hide the shade of red going across it.

"What ever the rumor is that's populating the gossip news that has to do with me, I assure you that it's not true." Said Edd. "It's funny how you say that, and yet your face is red." Said Chris.

Edd lifted the book even closer to his face, but the book was snatched out his hand by Chris. He glared at Chris.

"Chris, hand me back my book." Said Edd as he tried to reach for his book.

Sadly, Chris held it out so Edd couldn't reach. The more Edd tried to reach for it, the more Chris pulled away...until the book was snatched out of Chris's hand, and him and Edd felled to the floor. Fortunately, Edd was caught before he landed on to of Chris. He looked up to see who his savior was, it was Carlos. Chris groaned, rubbing the back of his head, then he glared at Chris. Carlos lifted Edd up and brought him closer to his chest, protectively, causing Edd to blush.

"It's first thing in the morning, Chris...I would appreciate it, if you leave my nerd alone." Said Carlos with a calm but threatening tone in his voice, which made Chris flinch. "Fuck ever, man." Said Chris as he got up and walked out the library.

They watched as they heard the commotion in the hallway for a second and then back to silence. Edd turned to Carlos who was still looking in the direction Chris walked in.

"Carlos, uh...y-you can let me go now." He said as he pushed lightly only to feel Carlos's grasp get tighter on him.

Edd still saw him look in the direction Chris walked. Wondering why he was still looking that way, Edd turned and his eyes widen with blush appearing on his face. It was Kevin who's hand was in a tight fist by his thigh, and a slightly angry expression on his face.

"Kevin." Said Edd. "I just saw Chris walk out of here...What are you two doing?" Kevin asked, walking closer to Edd and Carlos. "Chris was bothering him, I simply interfered." Said Carlos as he held Edd closer. "Well Chris is gone now so..." Kevin grabbed Edd's shoulder. "Let him go."

Edd could feel the tension growing in the atmosphere. Both grips on his shoulder and around his body became tighter, so with whatever strength he had, he managed to squirm out of their grasp.

"Gentlemen, you just got back, it would be wise not to start something again. Plus, it's first thing in the morning, class is about to begin...so please." Said Edd as he began to walk towards the door, face still red as ever, leaving Kevin and Carlos with blank faces.

They looked at each other, but then scoffed as they looked the other way.

...

Lunch period came, and Edd was feeling uneasy. His head was pounding and for some reason his body temperature kept switching from hot to cold. He was seating at the lunch with the Eddy, Ed, and Rave. They were talking about something, but Edd's head was to busy pounding he couldn't listen. It was only until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Edd, you okay?" Rave asked.

Edd only nodded as he rubbed his temple.

"You sure, Sock head? You don't look so good." Said Eddy. "I'm fine, guys. I just need to go to the restroom." Said Edd as he got up from the table.

As he walk, his vision got blurry, he stubbled, then felled to the ground.

"EDD!" "DOUBLE D!" Was all heard as everything went black.

Hours later, Edd woke up in a room that was surrounded with white curtains. He felt cool on laying on his head, while his body was under a white blanket, the only thing left out was his arms. The sound of the curtain being drawn opencaught his attention, but also cause his head to pound even worse. A woman in white appeared before him.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Said the woman in white. "Nurse Malcom?" Edd asked. "Hello, Eddward." She replied.

Nurse Malcom was the school's nurse. She was a dark skinned woman with curly hair and light brown eyes that were conceal behind pink framed glasses. She wore a white v-neck shirt with a black pencil skirt, a white lab coat, and black flats.

"What happen? What time is it?" Edd asked still laying on the bed, rubbing his eyes, and then his head. "Well, sugar..." She gently grabbed the cloth that was laying on Edd's head and went over to the sink, running water on it. "You passed out during lunch. Luckily, one of your friends carried you here. I think he's going out with the cheerleading captain, quite strong for a short person." She explained as he walk back over to Edd and placed the cloth back on him. "But why am I here? Ah, and why is it so hot?" Edd asked again. "You have a fever, sweetie. As for the time, I'm afraid you slept through the entire day. The only things going on right now are the sports practices and club activities." "Wha-Ow!" Edd hissed in pain. "I can't have missed the rest of school. My notes, my homework assignments." Edd panicked, but was stopped when Nurse Malcom patted his shoulder. "Eddward, dear, don't worry about that. Someone took care of getting the class assignments for you."

Edd looked up at her with a questionable look.

"Who, might I ask?" Edd asked. "Well...there were two people acutally. Both about the same height, one had brown hair and eyes, wearing a black hoodie."

 _'Carlos.'_ Edd thought.

"And the other had red hair and green eyes, wearing a green hoodie and black leather Jack with a red baseball cap."

 _'Kevin.'_

She giggled for a moment than looked back at Edd.

"Honey, those two came running in here like wild animals. Both of them asking if you were okay and what happened. They finally shut their mouths when I told them that you were sleeping. Oh, Eddward dear...I saw the way they looked at you while you were sleeping, they looked so worried and yet so relieved. This two really must care about you." She walked up and grabbed the curtains. "Why don't you get some rest? One of them well be back to get you." She said as she closed the curtains.

Edd laid on his side, his face heating up not just because of the fever. For some reason, what she told him made a gentle smile grow on his face, but was it for Kevin or Carlos? Perphaps it was for both.

"Yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 17

It was Thursday, Edd was still sick but was able to move around a bit. Since Monday, everyone would come by to check on him, being him his school work or some movies he could watch while he was sick at home, and ice cream. Kevin or Carlos would stay a bit longer after everyone would leave, either until one of their parents called or after Edd felled sound asleep.

Though the two couldn't stand each other, the one thing that they had in common were mutual feelings for Edd. It was a good thing they didn't have school tomorrow; teacher's work day, so who knows how long Kevin or Carlos were gonna stay. It was late at night, Edd was laying on the sofa with Kevin, on the verge of falling sleeping.

"Double D, you want me to carry you to your room?" Kevin asked.

Edd looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I think I can manage on my own." Said Edd as he got up, his blanket wrapped around his body, and Kevin following after him.

When he got to the stairs he stumbled back a bit, but was caught be Kevin. His back landing on Kevin's chest as his hands landed on Edd's shoulders. The blanket draped from Edd's shoulders, exposing the cream like skin. Kevin felt his heart skip a beat and swallowed a small gulp as his eyes went from the back of Edd's head down to his neck.

"Goodness, I'm sorry Kev-" Edd was cut off when he felt Kevin's lips press against the crook of his neck.

Kevin's hands traveled from Edd's shoulders to his arms, making the blanket drop to the ground, then his sides, up to his chest, making Edd shiver at every touch. When Kevin's hand brushed over Edd's nipple, he gasped and moaned...Kevin loved it. His pants grew tighter with every moan that came from Edd's lips. Edd could feel his erection growing with every kiss and gentle bite Kevin placed on his neck, every lick on his ear, and every pinch and twist on his nipples.

"Ke...Kevin. Th-Ha~ The Bed."

Without a spoken response, Kevin turned Edd around so they were facing each other. Kevin clashed their lips together in a dance of slippery wet saliva. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck when Kevin bent down a bit and grabbed his ass, lifting him up and wrapping Edd's legs around his waist before he proceeded to walking up the stairs to Edd's room.

He laid Edd across his bed, breaking the kiss for a chance to breathe as Edd's legs unrevealed from his waist and propped up on both side of him, both of them were panting a bit heavily. Edd bit his bottom lip as he watch Kevin sit up, grab the bottom hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head which made his hat fall off in the process, revealing the tan, semi built, football body Edd so admired. Kevin threw he's shirt and hat onto the floor behind him, he looked back down at Edd who was already shirtless. He's lust filled, forest green eyes traveled from the bugle in Edd's pants, to his chest, to his pink lips, to his sapphire blue eyes. Licking his lips, seductively, he leaned back down and licked Edd's ear, making him gasp while Kevin's hands rubbed up and down his thigh, and grinding his own erection against Edd's.

"Kevin." Edd moaned out his name. "Mi amour."

Edd's eyes snapped open to see Carlos over top of him without his shirt.

"Carlos? H-How did you get in here?" Edd asked only to have Carlos finger on his lips, he smiled. "Don't talk..." Carlos took his finger off Edd's lips and trace down to his pants. "Just enjoy, Edd." He said as he leaned down and kissed Edd on his lips.

As they kissed in the heated moment, Carlos started to unbutton Edd's pants. He broke the kiss for a minute so he could pull Edd's pants completely off his body. After Edd's pants were off him, Carlos kissed Edd's neck while wrapping his arm around Edd's back. Edd's breath shuttered as Carlos's lips went to his chest, licking, sucking, and biting on his nipple. Edd couldn't help but moan, his hands rubbed Carlos's shoulders.

Carlos then made it to the bugle hidden under the thin layer of white fabric. He gently bit it, making Edd gasp. A small wet spot from the tip of Edd's cock started to surface on his boxers, the spot became larger with the help of Carlos's saliva. As Carlos kept teasing Edd's most sensitive area, he lifted Edd's legs up onto his shoulders, and his hands went back to playing with Edd's nipples. Edd gasped and moaned in pleasure, enjoying the feel of Carlos's hand and mouth. Carlos looked up at Edd. Seeing that he was close to climax, he back up off the bed so his knees were on the floor, dragging Edd along with him. Edd sat up and looked at Carlos with a confused expression on his face. Carlos cuffed his fingers on each side of the elastic on Edd's boxer and pulled them off. Edd's face turned bright red and hid behind his hands out of embarrassment; his body was completely naked and exposed.

"Don't hide your face, dork." Edd's wrist were taken into someone's hands, showing the cute, lust filled, sexy, and embarrassment expression covering his face.

Edd's eyes widen as to see it was Kevin who was between his legs this time. Kevin just smiled, then kissed Edd's palm. Edd's other hand was taken into another and his palm was kissed as well, he turned to see it was Carlos who was sitting behind him.

"You know, I never got the chance to see your face the last time you came for me, Double D." Said Kevin as he let go of Edd's hand. "Well, what do you say we find out, amigo?" Said Carlos as he licked Edd's ear. "Ah~" Edd moaned. "Hah!" He gasped as Kevin flicked his tongue over Edd's tip, tasting the sweet yet salty drizzle coming out of Edd's cock.

Edd's hand ruffled through Kevin's hair as he bobbed up and down his cock. His other hand was gripping Carlos's hair as Edd tilted his neck over, feeling Carlos's tongue ravished his skin and Carlos's fingers played with his nipples. Kevin bobbed his head faster, making Edd moan louder and both grips becoming tighter. Edd could feel his climax grow closer and closer.

"Ah, K-Kevin...Carlos...Oh, God. I-I'm gonna-" Edd yelled.

Carlos scooted back, wrapping his arm around Edd's chest, bringing him with him. Carlos leaned back on the bed stand, Edd leaned back on his chest, and Kevin wad over top of him, clashing their lips together again in a passionate kiss. He let go and went to his jawline down to his neck.

"That's right, babe..." Said Kevin.

Then Carlos kissed Edd passionately.

"Come for us, Mi amour." Carlos said into the kiss.

Both of their hand grabbed Edd's cock and started stroking it fast. Edd couldn't take it anymore, his climax became closer, and before he knew it...he woke up.

"HAH!" He gasped loudly and quickly sat up on bed.

He was breathing heavily, face red as ever, but his head still pounding. He looked at his phone to see the time...2:48 AM...a few messages from everyone, a few from Carlos and Kevin. He flopped back down on his bed, hoping to fall asleep...only his trousers felt wet and sticky.

"Oh! Curse you teenage hormones and fever, erotic, wet dreams."


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, here we go into Part 1 of Kevin's chance with Edd.

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 18

Kevin's P.O.V

I wasn't able to see Double D all day Friday. Everyone didn't have school so my mom got me to do the chores I ditch last weekend. Yet despite the all damn house work, I got a few texts from him, telling me he was alright and thanking me for coming over to check on him. Even though Carlos was there, too, I was glad I was able to be there.

But now, today I was gonna have him all to myself with nobody's ass butting in and ruining my chance; Edd and I are gonna hang out all day today. I plan to make this day great for both of us.

 _'Alright, Kev. Let's not fuck this up.'_ I told myself as I let out a nervous breath.

It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I was standing outside Edd's door, wearing regular skinny jeans, a blue crew neck with thin, white stripes, blue and white Nikes, a black hoodie, my leather jacket, and my signature red cap. I rang the doorbell twice and heard him yelling "Be right there." as he made his way to the door. The door unlocked and the door opened.

"Good afternoon, Kevin." He said.

Edd was dressed in light denim skinny jeans, a lavender v neck with a white thick jacket, white converse, and his black and white beanie. I was kinda hoping he wouldn't wear it today, but hey, he still looks great. Hell, I didn't even know he could dress like this; he actually looks like one of the cool kids.

"S-Sup, dork." I smiled, blushing and rubbing the back of my neck. "You look good."

He looked down at the ground, smiling, while placing his hands behind his back.

"Thank you...you look great as well." He complimented back. "Um...So...What shall we do today?" He asked. "Just follow me, alright?" I said as I walked over back to my garage.

I unlocked the garage and lift it open, revealing my motorcycle that had my helmet on the handle bars. My garage was practically flooded with boxes of jaw breaks, but we had to give some away to make room for my bike. I found a spare helmet while I was cleaning yesterday, it's old but still good.

"Catch." I threw it to him, he caught it and held it to his chest. "Nice catch, dork." "Thank you. Are you going to keep calling me that all day? Or anything outside of my name? I mean, I'm not saying I'm not used to it, but..." He looked down at the helmet, cheeks rosy pink. "It's going to be just the two of us."

 _'Just the two of us.'_ I felt my face heat up at the fact.

"R-Right. Sorry about that, Dor-Double D. Force of habit, you know?" I said.

He nodded. He pulled his hat off his head, letting the black/violet mixed hair of his fall down to his neck, stuffed it into his pocket, and put the helmet on while I put the kickstand up and started the bike. I revved up the engine, hearing it roar loud and proud. He sat behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, giving it a tight squeeze. This wasn't the first time he rode on my bike, but he still needed time to get use to it. I chuckled as I replaced my red cap with my fire helmet and with that we rode off.

I took Edd out to the movies to see a scary movie, he was shaking out of his wits. You wouldn't believe how long he cling to me, hiding his face in the crook of my neck, asking me why I took him to see such a violent and frightening movie, and he's suppose to be a genius. Then I took us to a small ice cream bar downtown, he got a two scope, vanilla waffle cone with rainbow sprinkles, I hot the same thing, but with chocolate. He got a small bit of sprinkles on the side of his mouth and I made him jump when o licked it off...He's so cute when he's surprised.

We laughed, we talked, we were having fun. Everything was going great, now the last stop was to the oceanfront for the annual autumn carnival, we've been out here for hours now. I parked my bike in a garage close by that was doing free admission for the carnival. We walked around a bit checking out the stores, during that time I was hesitating to hold his hand out here with everyone in view. My heart was pounding, my face was flushed, and my hand that was right next to his that I wanted to hold so badly was shaking. My knuckle brush against his hand, I wasn't sure if he felt it. Then I felt a warm hand wrap around mine. I looked at Edd who was giving me that adorkable, gap tooth smile that I grown fond of.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, Kevin. You need but to do so." He giggled, I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand, and smiled. "O-Okay." I said.

I looked over to hear music playing and screams of excitement.

"Look, there's the carnival." I tugged him along smiling. "C'mon, Double D. Let's go."

We made it inside the carnival, there were a few rides like the Fairest Wheel, I think the Spinning Tea Cups, and some other rides I can't recall the name of. There were a couple of games too with a bunch of prizes. We walked as the crowd poured in. The sun was setting and it was almost dark. What time is it, anyway? As we walked I pulled my phone out to check...7:45 PM...15 till 8. I was tugged back when Edd stopped in front of one of the games.

"Edd?" I asked with a confused look, he didn't answer me.

He was looking up at one of the prizes hanging above us with dazzling stars in his eyes. I looked up at what he was starting at.

 _'A Grey Wolf?'_ I chuckled and looked at him.

"Did you boys want to play?" The concession girl asked, which knocked Edd back to his senses.

She had a short, red pixie cut with a Sailor Moon tattoo on her arm...Yes, I know who Sailor Moon is, damn it.

"Yeah, I want to." I said. "Alright, that will be $3. You get three baseballs which means three chances. Knock down those 3 rows of bottles stacked together and you'll get a prize." She explained as I hand her the money. "Kevin, you don't have to do this." Said Edd. "I know, but I want to." I said as I grabbed one of the balls. "Baseball's one of my sports. Just watch, I'll get you that wolf."

I threw the first ball at the first set off bottles, hit. I threw the second ball at the second set, missed. I threw the third ball at the final set, hit.

"2 out of 3, nice." The concession girl said. "Tell you what, because I think you two are the cutest couple I've seen tonight. I'll give you one more shot, on the house." She said as she handed me the ball, I took it.

I threw it at the set that I miss...this time I hit 'em.

"You win!"


	19. Chapter 19

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 19

Edd's P.O.V

After Kevin won me my stuffed wolf, we stopped by several other concession stands. One, Kevin found much amusement in; The Shooting Range. I was amazed of how good Kevin was, though he missed a few, he practically hit everyone one.

"You're really good, Kevin." I said to him. "Thanks..." He looked at me from out the corner of his eye. "You wanna try?"

My eyes widen as he handed me the be-be gun.

"Oh, um...N-No, no, no. T-That's okay..." I squeezed my wolf to my chest, my eyes shifted from the ground to his face, and my cheeks were pink. "Besides, I-I'm probably not as great of a shot as you are." "Come on, Edd, it's easy. Here..." He said as he took my wolf out of my arms and placed it on the corner of the counter. "I'll show you."

He took my hand and pulled me in so I was standing between him and the game, he lifted the gun from off the counter. I could feel his breath touch my ear, his upper body press against my back while his lower half pressed against my butt. All of this made me think of the dream I had with him and Carlos and my face started heating up.

"Alright, which is you're dominate hand?" Kevin asked. "...My r-right." I stuttered.

Crap, did he hear that? He placed the gun in my hand then he pressed closer against my body.

"Ok, now whatcha gonna do is hold the gun with both hands..." He instructed in my ear, I swear I can hear a bit of seduction in his voice. "Hold it tight...Now, slide your finger to the trigger..." I did just that, but I felt his hand slide down my side, and his lower half press against me again. "Don't let it go just yet. Close your eyes..." His hand slid further down to my hip. "And..." "Aah!" I my eyes snapped opened and I shot the gun as Kevin squeezed my butt.

Surprisingly, I actually hit one of the cups.

"Oh my god..." I big smile grew across my face. "I hit one!" I had excitement flow through my body thanks to Kevin's inappropriate, but helpful teaching.

With that I hit about 2 to 3 more cups. After that we shared a cone of pink cotton candy, he got some on his nose and I thought it was so cute that I laughed. Then we walked around the boardwalk that was between the carnival and the beach. The moon shined over the ocean, making the water glitter off midnight blue and white. I was holding Kevin's arm that was stuffed in his pocket, while my wolf was in his other. I found this whole stroll under the moonlight peaceful and romantic. Though, my head told me that Carlos might be a better fit for me, my heart knew that Kevin was the one for me.

"Kevin?" I caught his attention. "Yeah, Edd?" He answered.

I smiled at him. Just when I was about to say something, another voice called his name.

"Kevin?" The voice called.

We turned to see it was, again, Chris, but this time he had a few jocks from the football team with him. My hold on Kevin's arm tighten, he glanced down at me, but I didn't look at him: my eyes were focus on Chris and the other jocks.

"Oh, Sup Chris? What're you doing here?" Kevin asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Chris looked at me then back at Kevin. "What're you doing here? And with the dork at that?" He asked as he pointed at me. "You know what, I don't wanna know. Kev, buddy..." He walked over to and stepped in between me and Kevin then wrapped his arm around Kevin's shoulders. "Why don't you ditch the dork and come hang with us?" He asked as he dragged Kevin over to the other jocks.

In the process, Kevin dropped the wolf he won for me on the ground. As they walked, I went over and picked him up off the ground before anymore dirt got on him. I brushed any residue of him and watch as Kevin stood talking to Chris and the jocks, my heart started to sink, and tears started to form in my eyes.

'What was I thinking? Kevin is the star athlete, the captain of both the football and baseball team, and the most popular guy in school; he wouldn't want to be caught dead with a dork like me. Maybe Carlos is the better choice for me.' I thought to myself, and with that I started to walk in the other direction.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around me and pulled me into the person's chest.

"Where you think you're going, Double Dork?" My eyes widen as I turned my head to see Kevin smiling down at me, I quickly looked away feeling a tear run down my face. "I thought you wanted to spend the rest of the night with your teammates. So I thought it be better to take my leave before you do." I said.

He squeezed me tighter. I heard him snicker as he tried to comfort me.

"Don't jump to conclusions, dork." He chuckled. "Hey fellas!" He yelled out as he turned me around, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm afraid I can't hang out with y'all, tonight. The dork and I have a date to finish." I blushed as I saw the rest of the jocks and Chris gasp in shock. "Seriously?! You're ditching us for that fucking nerd?!" Chris yelled.

Kevin just simply took my hand and we walked back to the carnival, he waved his team goodbye. We were back at the carnival, it was almost closing time, so we got on the Fairest Wheel. I watched as we got closer to the sky, so close that I could touch the stars that danced around the moon. I was reaching my hand out to the sky, imagining that I could, until Kevin reached out and intertwined his hand with mine.

"Sorry about all that with my boys. Especially, that Chris." Kevin said as he held my hand, he placed our hands back down on the railing of the seat. "It's alright." He looked at me then smiled. "You know..." He tapped his finger on his chin, thinking. "I just remembered...you were about to tell me something before they showed up..." He leaned closer to me, his lips were close to my ear. "What was it?" He whispered. "Well..." I felt my heart beating fast. "I wanted to tell you..." I looked at him, straight into his forest green eyes. "That I'm happy I gave you this chance, Kevin. And..." His face leaned towards mine. "I never want..." I lean in closer, a lips distant away. "This night..." The gap between us disappearing. "...To end."

With that, my lips were met with his in a slow, sweet, passionate kiss and I knew right then and there that Kevin was the one.

Hey guys, I wanna thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. But like all good things, they must come to an end. Only five more chapters and then on to the next one. Probably thinking of doing another kevedd fanfic using Edd's witch of darkness halloween costume idea.


	20. Chapter 20

Jealousy comes unexpected

Rated M for Sexual content.

Chapter 20

After a fun evening at the carnival, Kevin and Edd made it back to the cul-de-sac. The night was still young so Kevin decided that Edd would stay over at his house tonight. Kevin's parents weren't home, but he knew they wouldn't mind the boy across the street staying over at their house. They were upstairs in his room, clothes were scattered on the floor, the radio was playing, and the beloved dork was laying naked underneath the Dazzled jock.

Kevin watched as Edd squirmed under him, he could feel Edd shudder as his hands caressed every sensitive spot on Edd's body. Edd's erection twitched, he moaned at every touch, Kevin thought they were music to his ears. Speaking of ears, Kevin flicked his tongue over the shell of Edd's.

"Ah!" Edd moaned. "I love how sensitive you are." Kevin whispered in his ear as he flicked his tongue over it one last time before he went to ravish Edd's neck.

Kevin went from Edd's neck to planting kisses on his chest. Kevin saw how perked Edd's nipples were; just getting harder by the minute. Edd's back arched a bit as Kevin began to suck on one and pay with the other, his moans became slightly louder. When Kevin was done, his lips traveled further down Edd's body, he stopped when he was in between Edd's legs. Edd let out a small gasp when he felt Kevin's mouth close around his hard on.

"Ah! K-Kevin!" Edd moaned out Kevin's name and tugged on the red strands of his hair.

Kevin's pace started off slow,but then he went faster. Edd felt his climax grow closer, but he didn't want to cum alone.

"Aaah~...K-Kevin...W-Wait." Said Edd, Kevin stopped and looked up at him. "Am I doing something wrong?" Kevin asked. "No, no, no...It's just..." Kevin started to get a worried look on his face. "It's just what?" He asked.

Then Edd felt his shyness overcome him and he hid his face behind his hands.

"..." Edd mumbled. "What?" Kevin placed his hands on Edd's wrist. "I-I said..." Kevin pulled them so Edd's hands weren't hiding his face from him. "...I don't wanna cum alone."

Kevin's eyes widen, blush crept onto his face, and his own erection grew bigger at the lust filled dork's plea.

"You're killing me with your sexy cuteness, dork." "I told you not to call me that when it's just us." Edd pouted. "So is that sassy mouth of yours...but that's what I like about you." Kevin chuckled as he kissed Edd on his lips, his tongue slid into Edd's mouth, and the two were in a dance of heated breaths.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He got up from the bed and went to his drawn, Edd watched him in confusion, then he saw Kevin pull out a small tube of lube and a little purple square. Kevin walked closer to the bed.

"Edd, turn over and stick your ass out for me." Edd heard the demand in Kevin's voice, it was one of the many things that turned him on.

Edd did just that; he turned over so he was laying on his stomach while his ass was in full view for Kevin's enjoyment.

"You're so sexy, Edd." Kevin said as rubbed his hand on Edd's butt. "AH!" Edd screamed after feeling a hand come down on his butt. "Kevin!" Edd turned and looked at Kevin who was smiling. "Sorry..." Kevin put apologetic kiss on the red mark on Edd's ass. "...couldn't help it." Kevin said as he opened the little purple square and rolled the condom onto his dick. "Kevin..." "Yes, Edd?"

Edd sat up and turned to face Kevin. He wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and straddle his lap while looking him straight into his emerald eyes.

"This is my first time...So I want you to be gentle with me, okay?" Edd explained, putting his forehead on Kevin's. "I'll be for you, babe." Said Kevin, Edd blushed as he heard Kevin call him babe. "Also..." Edd leaned close to Kevin's ear. "..." Kevin's eyes widen and his face became bright red, Edd simple just smiled at him. "You little vixen."

After getting Edd prepared the moment finally arrive. Kevin placed his cock at Edd's entrance and his other hand beside Edd's head. Slowly, he pushed himself in until all of him was fully inside Edd. Edd let out a scream of pain that soon turned into pleasure. Kevin gave a some time to adjust and waited for Edd to tell that he could move. He loved how tight Edd was and how warm his insides felt around him.

"Edd? You okay?" Kevin asked, Edd simply nodded before turning opening his eyes to look at Kevin.

Edd had tears in the corners of his sapphire eyes. To Kevin's eyes, Edd was the perfect vision of beauty and innocence. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin neck and brought him down for another heated kiss, a wet string of white connected their mouths.

"Move...please."

Kevin pulled slowly out of Edd then pushed back in. He did this a few times, until Edd moaned out his name loudly and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot." Kevin smirked as he pounded the spot, continuously. "Kevin! Ah, more! Harder!" Edd yelled in ecstasy as Kevin thrusts harder, deeper, and much faster. "Damn it, Edd. I'm not gonna last much longer." He grunted as he grabbed Edd's cock and began to pump it. "Ah! Kevin! I'm about to-...KEVIN!"

With that Edd released all over his and Kevin's chest, and with a few more thrusts Kevin released inside Edd as the walls around his cock tighten. When they were finished, Kevin pulled himself out of Edd, he pulled the liquid filled condom off and threw it in the trash. He collapsed right beside Edd and pulled him close so Edd's head was over his beating heart.

"So it's official? We're together now." Kevin asked as he brushed his hand through Edd's hair. "Well, technically all those times we kissed, we're already together...but yes it's official." Said Edd.

He yawned and snuggled closer to Kevin's chest.

"This happened to be the best night of my life...good night, Kevin."


	21. Chapter 21

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 21

"So you and hot head, huh?" Carlos asked. "Yes." Edd looks Carlos in his eyes.

It's been 2 weeks since Edd and Kevin had officially announced that they were together. Carlos and Edd were alone in the library after school, waiting for Kevin's football practice to end.

"I should have known." Said Carlos as he looked down at the table, heart broken. "Carlos, I really hope this doesn't affect our friendship." Said Edd, he placed his hand on can Carlos's shoulder.

Carlos glanced over at Edd, he smiled, and took Edd's hand from his shoulder and held it in his own.

"Does he make you happy?" Carlos asked, stroking his thumb on Edd's knuckles. "Yes." Edd answered. "In a way, he always have." He added. "Then...I wish you both, mainly you, happiness. And if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call." Carlos said as he leaned forward and kissed Edd's cheek which turned pink once he pulled away.

After they talked, Edd and Carlos went over to the football field where Kevin was finishing up his practice. Kevin looked at the corner of the bleachers to see Edd and Carlos talking. Edd looked at him and waved, Kevin walked over to them, grabbing a towel along the way. He wiped his face as he got close to the fence that separated the field from the bleachers. Edd walked over to him, putting his hands on the railing of tge fence.

"Hey, babe." Kevin greeted. "Hi." Edd greeted flirtatiously as the two shared a kiss.

Edd pulled away, Kevin looked at Carlos, Carlos looked at Kevin.

"Carlos." Said Kevin. "Kevin." Said Carlos.

Carlos extended his hand out to Kevin and smirked.

"No hard feelings, amigo?" He asked.

Kevin looked over at Edd who smiled and nodded, he looked back at Carlos.

"Sure, man." He said as he shook Carlos's hand. "You coming to the game on Saturday, it's the semi championship." Kevin asked as he let go of Carlos's hand. "I think about it..." Carlos turned and walked towards the exit.

"Hasta Luego."


	22. Chapter 22

Jealousy comes unexpected

Chapter 22

It's the championship game tonight, everyone was there to support their school; The Peach Creek Cobblers vs. Lemon Brook Squares. The Peach fans sat on the right side of the stadium while the Lemon fans sat on the left. Edd has never really been interested in sports so he never went to any games, but now that he was dating Kevin, he didn't exactly have a choice; his new boyfriend needed his support and to cheer him on, even if he didn't understand the sport a bit.

The game didn't start for another 25 minutes so people were flowing into the stadium, getting snacks, talking to friends and family, or buying tickets from the ticket stand. Kevin gave Edd a wristband the night before the game which gave him special clearance into the stadium and the locker room. Edd wanted to get a seat not to far from the exit, but also Kevin could see him and he could see Kevin. He saw that both teams were on different sides of the field doing some last minute free throws before the game begin, but he had yet to see Kevin. Edd had yet to see anyone he knew in the bleachers, he spotted Nazz with the rest of the cheerleaders on the field but that was about it; Eddy must not have been there yet. He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Nat.

"Hey Double Cutie!" He said with excitement. "Oh, hello Nat. Shouldn't you be with the rest of your team?" Edd asked with a soft smile. "Yeah, I kinda was running late. Rave wanted to give me something for good luck...if you get my drift." He winked at Edd, it took Edd a sec, but he realized what Nat meant and blushed a little. "O-Oh, no...I get it."

He and Nat laughed a bit.

"So have you given our captain his 'Something For Good Luck' yet?" He smirked. "Oh...um..." Edd blushed even more, he looked over at the team, he still didn't spot Kevin. "Not yet." Edd said quietly. "Well, you're here. So in a way, he had his Something For Good Luck." Said Nat as he patted Edd on his back. "Yeah." Said Edd. "Oh, is Rave here?" Edd asked looming around. "He's parking his car right now, but he should be coming. I better go, need to get prepared to kick some Lemon Square ass. Kevin's probably in the locker room, I'll let him know you're here so keep a look out." Said Nat as he ran off to the locker room, he waved Edd goodbye.

Edd waved him off as he walked over to the bleachers. He found a spot in the middle row, he sat down and looked out towards the field to see the teams running towards the locker rooms. He should have brought a book while he waited for the game to start. He crossed his legs, laid his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin on his palm. A chill breeze came flowing in and he quickly wrapped his arms around himself, trying to block any inch of cold air from hitting his body. All of a sudden, he felt something wrap around his fragile arms. It was a jacket, a black, heavy coated, jacket that was twice his size.

"Are you cold, Mi amigo?"

Edd turned around to see Carlos who took a seat next to him.

"I was at first, but now I'm not." Said Edd as he wrapped himself further into Carlos's jacket. "So you decided to come to the game, huh?" Edd asked. "Well...Besides hot head and Nat, I got a friend on the team who asked me to come and be supportive." Said Carlos. "Really? Who? What's their number?" Edd asked. "Player 46. He's a defense back." Said Carlos as he looked out towards the field. "46? I don't know who that number belongs to. I know Kevin's is number 31 and I belive Nat's is number 186. Anyway, let's just enjoy the game and cheer them on." Said Edd. "Yeah." Said Carlos.

Edd and Carlos got to talking for a bit before the announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium, causing Edd to jump and cling to Carlos's arm.

"Good Evening folks, it's the championship high school football game between The Peach Creek Cobblers and The Lemon Brook Squares. Please take your seats for the game is about to begin in 5 minutes."

The crowd then headed towards the bleachers on both side is the stadium, taking one seat after the other. Edd was still clung to Carlos's arm as he watch the crowd pour in. Carlos didn't say a word, he only blushed as Edd nuzzled his arm closer his chest, like a girl with big boobs. A clear of the throat caught Edd's attention and he pulled away.

"My apologies, the announcer startled me." Said Edd as he continued to watch everyone pour in the bleachers. "No worries, Double D." Said Carlos who was trying to get his cheeks to calm down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the high school football championship game. The Peach Creek Cobblers vs The Lemon Brook Squares. Let's welcome our teams, shall we. Coming in from the left corner of the field is The Lemon Brook Squares!"

The cheerleaders were lined up as the team in yellow and white came running into the field. The crowd cheered and booed as Lemon Brook entered the stadium.

"And coming in from the right, our last year's champions...The Peach Creek Cobblers!"

The crowd went wild as the Peach Creek came running to the field. Edd looked around trying to spot at least Kevin's number, when he finally did, he tried to get his attention by waving at him. Unfortunately, it was no luck so he thought he try again later on, maybe before halftime. Carlos looked around to spot his friend, he did, but didn't bother to try to get his attention, he was too focused on the adorkable nerd next to him that was wearing his jacket.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please rise for the national anthem."

Everyone rose from their set and with that the game began.


End file.
